The Perfect Sky is Torn
by Sanded Silk
Summary: NejiSaku songfic. Sakura reflects on how she has fallen in love with someone the exact opposite of Sasuke.


Another songfic! I have't uploaded anything in a long time, so here goes nothing. :D

I have this sinking feeling that this one won't end up very well. That's cuz these lyrics, though nice, don't really fit NejiSaku. But I'm going to do the best I can!! --shoots fist up into air in a Lee-and/or-Gai manner--

**Disclaimer: (SIGH) I don't own anything. The lyrics I'm using here are from the song "Torn" by Natalie Imbuglia. I thought it was Madonna, because of the good lyrics and the music and the singer's voice, but... hmmph.**

--Sanded Silk--

* * *

_I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around, he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
_  
Sakura smiled calmly at Neji, who stared back. She closed her small hand around his large, masculine one, and thought of how she had fallen in love with someone the complete opposite of Sasuke.

_Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore_

He was nothing like Sasuke.

Even his calm, cool demeanor, and his poker face, was completely opposite of Sasuke's. Everything about Sasuke had been cold and cruel, and Sakura, then young and angsty, was drawn to him because of his cool attitude. But now, she had matured, and knew better.

_There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on, nothing's fine  
I'm torn_

She remembered the day when Neji had first spoken with her. It was the day after she had realized that Sasuke would never come back for her. Neji had been calm, soothing, and silent. He had offered her his clean shoulder to cry on, and sat listening to her ranting and sobbing wordlessly, allowing her to pour her thoughts out, to release everything she had been holding inside.

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed, bound and broken on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn_

He had saved her. With no effort, no drama or angst at all, he had saved her from a dull, perhaps short future. At first, she was completely unthankful. How dare he try to turn her away from the love of her life?

But he consistently visited her every day, to make sure she was all right. Sometimes, he would stay only for a fleeting second by her window. Other times, he would stay for hours, talking to her, comforting her, despite her efforts to push him away. He would ignore the spiteful, mean things she'd scream to make him leave her. He would calmly, effortlessly push her fists away, and look straight into her teary eyes, speaking softly and evenly to her.

Now, after a year or so of dating him, she supposed that it had been the pain of loosing a loved one that had caused her to turn him down, to push him away, in the first place.

_So I guess the fortune teller's right  
Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
But you crawled beneath my veins and now..._

Sakura didn't need anyone to tell her that Sasuke hated her, that he thought her annoying. But she was young, and had the strength to push on, to live on the hope that one day, he would love her and hold her like in those drama and romance movies.

When he left, she had, over a long period of time, realized her dreams would never come true. It was a bitter realization, but she had pulled through. Not without Neji's help, of course.

When he first came to her, first allowed her to cry on his shoulder, she thought to herself that it didn't matter how much she cried in his clothing, how much he held her and whispered soothing things into her ears. It would never end in anything pretty, anything she had dreamed of with Sasuke.

But of course, she had been wrong.

_I don't care, I have no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things that I can't touch  
I'm torn..._

Sakura leaned over and touched her nose to Neji's right shoulder, the one she had always cried into. She breathed in his musky, sweet scent, and sighed, closing her eyes with a flutter of her eyelashes. Neji leaned slightly towards her. His long hair brushed her arm and cheek, a chaste- but reassuring- gesture.

That was what Sakura loved so much about Neji. He never gave her too much affection, but he never left her hanging, either. He took into consideration her feelings and her views, and knew when to hold her, when to keep back and to leave her alone. With another sigh, Sakura tightened her fingers around his sleeve. She never wanted to let him go, never wanted him to leave her. Like Sasuke had done.

Sakura knew better than to ask Neji for more than he was giving her. She knew not to push him, not to make him do things he didn't want to do, like he had done for her. So she didn't force her nose deeper into his shoulder, nor did she pull him into a tight hug. She just closed her eyes, content with what he was giving her, happy with what he was willing to offer, grateful for the moment.

_Torn..._

* * *

**A/N: **GRAWRRRRR, I TOLD YOU ALL IT WAS GOING TO SUCK!! UGH, I CAN'T BELIEVE I USED UP TIME FOR CRAP LIKE _THIS!!_

D:

...--sigh-- Okay, I'm done now. Go ahead and press the review button, and tell me how I suck at writing songfics. --cringes--

--Sanded Silk--


End file.
